1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner attachment that can remove fluid, while preventing the fluid from being drawn into the vacuum unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaners are typically used to pick up and contain foreign debris such as dust and dirt. Such devices usually do not remove fluid, because the introduction of fluid into the suction unit could cause damage to the motor and other electrical parts contained therein. Additionally, most commercially available vacuum cleaners utilize storage containers constructed from paper, which are unable to hold liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,569 issued to Petersen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,540 issued to Howerin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,405 issued to Thun-Hohenstein, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,511 issued to Meyerhoefer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,138 issued to Brown et al and U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,027 issued to Walter, all disclose a vacuum cleaner attachment that separates fluid picked up by an airstream created by the vacuum unit. Although the fluid separators of the above cited references allow the vacuum unit to remove fluid, the attachments tend to be bulky and stationary, limiting the useful range of the vacuum cleaner. Additionally, the attachments are located between the vacuum unit and the end of the hose, requiring manipulation of two separate hoses to connect and detach the separator. It would therefore be desirable to have a portable vacuum cleaner attachment, that can remove and separate fluid, and be easily detachable from the end of the vacuum hose.